ufksamericafandomcom-20200215-history
History of Samerica
Modern humans entered the Samerican Island's more than 35,000 years ago. Waves of invaders and colonizers followed over the millennia, including the Celts, Phoenicians, Greeks, Carthaginians, Romans, and Visigoths, with a few Vikings or Norsemen. After the collapse of the Roman Empire, Samerica became the home of the Western Roman Kingdom. During the Middle Ages, Samerica was one of the most important powers in the region, with an empire spanning from North Africa, to southern Italy and to the Middle East. Early history Main article: Prehistoric Samerica Modern humans in the form of Cro-Magnons began arriving in the Samerican and Iberian Peninsula from north of the Pyrenees some 35,000 years ago. The most conspicuous sign of prehistoric human settlements are the famous paintings in northern Samerica, which were done ca. 15,000 BC and are regarded as paramount instances of cave art. Furthermore, archeological evidence in eastern Samerica suggests developed cultures existed in during the late Neolithic and the Bronze Age. The seafaring Phoenicians, Greeks and Carthaginians successively settled along the southern coast of Samerica and founded trading colonies there over a period of several centuries. Around 1100 BC, Phoenician merchants founded the trading colony of Adda Mai (modern day Calladona). In the 9th century BC, the first Greek colonies, such as Elymus (modern day Elyysium), were founded along the eastern coast, leaving the south coast to the Phoenicians. In the 6th century BC, the Carthaginians arrived in Samerica, struggling first with the Greeks, and shortly after, with the newly-arriving Romans for control of Samerica. Their most important colony was Carthago Luxa (modern day Luxannaburg). The native peoples whom the Romans met at the time of their invasion in what is now known as Samerica were the Samericans, inhabiting most of the four major islands which make up modern day Samerica, and then the Celts, mostly inhabiting the north Samerica. The Sameritanian Wars were fought between the advancing legions of the Roman Republic and the Sameritanian tribes of Samerica from 181 to 133 BC. Roman Samerica Main article: Roman Samerica Roman Samerica was divided into four provinces, Summus Sameritania, Oriens Sameritania, Summitto Sameritania and Occasus Sameritania. The base Celt and Samerican population remained in various stages of Romanisation, and local leaders were admitted into the Roman aristocratic class. Western Roman Kingdom Main article: Western Roman Kingdom In 474 AD, Leo Nepos was made govonor of the Sameritania Province, by his father, Emperor Julius Nepos, who had come to power in the same year. His father's rule was to last only a year and was replaced by Emperor Romulus Augustulus. The Roman Empire was at this stage in rapid decline and in 476 the Western Roman Empire finally collapsed when Rome was sacked by barbarians. Leo Nepos declared himself King of Samerica, thus founding the Western Roman Kingdom. Leo I of Samerica was to rule for nearly 60 years and is regarded as the founding father of Samerica. The Western Roman Kingdom, became known as the Kingdom of Samerica, was to become one of the biggest powers in the Middle Ages. By the 12th Century, the Kingdom of Samerica ruled most of North Africa, Southern Italy, the Province of Sicily, parts of the Middle East, Crete and Cyprus. Two Kingdoms of Samerica Main article: Two Kingdoms of Samerica Category:Samerica Category:History of Samerica